Little talks
by cristinaandmeredith
Summary: Like old times... almost. [Set after 11x03]
1. Chapter 1

Meredith kept staring at her phone. She had been staring at it for a good hour now, wondering whether or not to press _send_. Cristina had left only a week before, and even though she had told her they would text each other all the time, she still wanted to give her time to adjust to the new place and the new job. The text on her phone said "You wouldn't believe what I just found out. The head of cardio is my sister. My biological sister. _Ellis and Richard's love child_." She was laying on Alex's old bed, Cristina's old bed actually, with a bottle of tequila. She didn't really want to go home and start yet another fight with Derek. Not tonight. Tonight she just needed a break from everything… and most importantly, she just needed to talk to her person. She took another sip of tequila, thought "Screw it" and pressed _send_.

"It's 8 am in Zurich now, who knows how long it will take Cristina to see my text…"

Cristina had just finished an 8 hour long surgery. She had been paged at 1 am, just as she was about to leave after a 48 hour shift. She could never say no to a cardio surgery, no matter how tired she was. It was a little past 9 am now, and the only thing she needed was her bed, food, and a shower, but she wasn't sure in what order. "I'll decided when I get home." she thought. She was about to leave once again when she saw Mer's text on her phone. She couldn't wait to get home to call her. She headed back to her office and turned on her computer…

Mer was sound asleep, holding on to the now empty bottle of tequila when her iPad started ringing. It was Cristina calling her on Skype. As soon as she answered, even before Cristina's face appeared on her monitor she heard:

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"No freaking way!"

"Right?"

They looked at each other… Mer was trying to let her understand how she was feeling with just a look, but it wasn't the same through the camera. Especially with all the delays and problems Skype always had.

"The new head of cardio is really your sister? or you and Alex are just trying to pull a prank on me?"

Meredith moved the iPad around the room to show her where she was.

"Mer? Are you in my old room? Tell me exactly what happened."

"The new head of Cardio, Maggie, told me she was Ellis' daughter. I couldn't believe her, so I told Alex, because I can't talk to Derek right now. We are still fighting and you are right, I am the sun. I am. And you are over there, I couldn't just call you. Alex made me look at Maggie's date of birth on the Hospital's database and…" she was suddenly interrupted by Cristina saying "Mer. Slow down. You did what?" Meredith was so relieved she could finally get everything off her chest that she hadn't really realized she was talking unusually fast. The tequila bottle she had downed didn't really help the whole process either.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina tried to take a better look at Mer. They always knew what the other was thinking with just a look, and Skype wasn't really the ideal for that, but she tried anyway. "Are you drunk?" Meredith showed her the empty bottle.

"Okay. Tell me what happened…"

"We looked up Maggie's date of birth to make sure she was actually my sister. And she _is_. I was five when Ellis was pregnant, I really don't know how I can't remember it." Cristina thought about it for a second when she remembered about it. "Wasn't it around the same time Ellis tried to kill herself?" Mer nodded "Yeah. That's when she had the baby, that same day."

"You probably removed the whole thing. It makes perfect sense, you know?"

"uhuh. I just…"

"I know! Have you talked about this with Richard?"

"I did. He told me he didn't know anything about the pregnancy. That Ellis kept it from him too."

"I'm not surprised…" Cristina was sure she could say something like that without Mer being offended by it.

"Yeah."

"What happened with the new head of cardio?"

"I told her to leave me alone. That I didn't believe her… I haven't spoken to her since."

Cristina always tried to be on Mer's side without telling her only what she wanted to hear. "Maybe you could give her a chance. See how it goes…"

"You know what happened the last time I found out I had a sister. You know what happened with Lexie…"

"I know. I'm not saying she is going to replace Lexie. Just give her a chance, it's not her fault Ellis gave her up for adoption."

"Okay." She really could see the sadness in Mer's eyes. She was about to ask her about the fight with Derek when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

It was Shane "We have a new trauma coming in in 20 minutes. They need a cardio consult."

"I'll be right there." She said, even thought she was tired and actually not on call.

"Mer, I have to go…"

"I heard."

"Text me!"

"I will."

" And if I don't answer right away, talk to Alex! He is a good listener our evil spawn!"

"I know. He's been a really good friend…"

She made a mental note to thank Alex for taking care of Mer. Not that she really needed to, Alex had always been a good friend to both of them, she just wanted to feel like she was doing something for her person.

"Mer?"

"What?"

"You should get some sleep. You look like crap!" Cristina said trying to cheer her up.

"I look better than you." Mer replied, almost instinctively.

"That's not possible." Cristina said smiling. That had become their thing since day one. They both laughed. It was exactly like old times… almost.

After they ended the call, Mer remained still for a while thinking about what Cristina had told her. "Maybe I should really give Maggie a chance." She thought. "But I'm not sure. Why are things always so complicated?"

Her talk with Cristina didn't really solve any of her problems, but it sure made her feel better. Talking to her person always had that effect on her. With that thought in mind she turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep. "I'll think about it tomorrow."


End file.
